herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael (TMNT 2003)
Raphael is the deuteragonist of the 2003 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is the younger brother of Leonardo, and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo, and the second oldest adoptive son of Splinter. He is voiced by Greg Abbey also voices Tristan Taylor and Yusei Fudo. Appearance Raph wears a red mask and wields a pair of sais. He has a dark, bright green skin color, much more vivid than those of his brothers. Personality This version of Raphael has a personality which is more akin to his original incarnation - he is angrier and more sardonic, but not quite as violent unless extremely angry - as proven in one incident where he almost smashed Michelangelo's head in with a pipe after Mikey beat him in a sparring match. The theme song for season 1-3 did not have a part that actually described each turtle individually, but from season 4 onwards it was changed, and stated that "count on Raphael to throw the first punch". He argues with Michelangelo and sometimes Leonardo, although he is depicted as being very close with both at times. He is the first of the turtles to cry (or at least, shed tears) when Leonardo is gravely injured and might not survive. Raphael is generally very protective of his brothers, getting angriest when an enemy harms them or captures them. His relationship with Donatello is very simple, they get along fine, but when Donatello has a long-winded explanation or shows his invention, Raph would either compliment it, or get sarcastic, otherwise Raphael and Donatello. His best friend is generally regarded as Casey Jones - and is the best man as Casey and April's wedding in the final episode of this series. In all incarnations of the turtles except for the 1987 cartoon, Raphael appears to live in the shadow of Leonardo and resents his brother's social position in the group. However, his rivalry with his brother is heavily toned down in comparison to the comic books and rarely shows a deep hatred towards him as the series progresses. He is shown to be a skilled motorcyclist. Raph is typically not afraid or bugs, he just hates him. History As Leonardo recovered, Raphael was also the one who supported Leonardo the most, even helping him to forge Leonardo's two new katana, and paying the greatest attention to the care of his brother. In the episode "Ultimate Ninja" Raph attempted to protect Leo from the Ultimate Ninja when he challenged him and lashed out in anger and fear when Leo was nearly hurt. Raphael continues to challenge Leonardo's decisions in this incarnation as well, as Raphael and Leonardo often argue over what to do in certain situations, Raph usually favoring a direct and confrontational approach. Despite differences, Leo and Raph arguably have the closest relationship of the Turtles emphasized in the series, as their conflicting views and care for one another is a key point in many episodes throughout the entire series. Raphael will often put himself in danger, going as far as disobeying Splinter and Leonardo to protect his family and friends, but he will react immediately (and harshly) if they are in danger. He has an extremely loyal side and is always the first to react when another of his brothers is in trouble. This happens on numerous occasions, like when he stops a blow from hitting Leonardo using only his sai, or kicks the Shredder away from Donatello when the former is about to attack. Relationships Family Leonardo When Raph was a kid he wanted be the leader, and sometimes experiences envy over Leo's position over his brothers, although all he wanted to do is to please his family the best he could. When Raphael got a little older, he eventually gave in to the fact that Leo is leader and that’s how it is, although he’s not pleased about it. He doesn’t argue with Leo very often, but they can get competitive and butt heads on occasion. However, the two are closer than they appear at first glance. After Leo was almost beaten to death by the Foot, Raphael was driven to tears over his fear that his brother would die. As Leo recovered, Raphael helped him forge new katanas and served as emotional support, which continued throughout their next conflict with Shredder. In ``The Ultimate Ninja``, Raph attempted to protect Leo from the Ultimate Ninja when he challenged him and lashed out in anger and fear when Leo was nearly hurt. Donatello Raphael and Donatello get along fine, but when Donnie gives explanations or show inventions Raphael would give a compliment or get sarcastic. Other than that, the relationship is simple. Michelangelo Raphael and Michelangelo mostly have a love-hate relationship in which Michelangelo frequently antagonizes Raphael (it especially hurts Raphael's pride that Michelangelo has bested him more than once, both times because Raphael's anger got in the way), but Raphael shows that he cares about him whenever he's in danger. Trivia *His strength is 7.5. *He speaks with a Brooklyn accent. *He is the second-oldest, making Leonardo his older brother, Donatello his younger brother and Mikey his youngest brother. Gallery Raph.png|Raphael wielding his sai Turtles in Disguise (2003).png Ninja Turtles, Traximus and Ape-like Gladiator (S02E04).jpg Ninja Turtles (S04E21).jpg Leonardo and Raphael (Prodigal Son).jpg Raphael is Alone.jpg Turtles and Fugitoid (Worlds Collide, Part 1).jpg Raphael, Michelangelo and Fugitoid (Worlds Collide, Part 1).png Federation's best toys (Turtles in Space).png Navigation Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Mutated Category:Dreaded Category:Rescuers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:False Antagonist Category:Pessimists